villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destron
Destron is the name of an evil organization from Kamen Rider V3. They are not to be confused with the Japanese name of the Decepticons from the Transformers series. An alternative spelling would be Deathtron. Origin Destron was an international organization bent on conquering the world, through terror and destruction. Destron was formed under the guidance of the mysterious Great Leader by surviving members of Gel-Shocker. Although Destron had branches in every country and sought to dominate the entire planet, its main headquarters was in Japan and so Japan was Destron's primary target. Initially the kaijin of the Mechanical Army followed the orders of the unseen High Destron without any direct supervision, but after repeated failures of the kaijin High Destron summoned Doktor G from Destron's German Division to take charge of the day to day operations of Destron's Japanese Division Later history Badan Empire Razor Sea Star of Destron was one of several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Razor Sea Star was one of several monsters destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Dai-Shocker Along with the Shocker Combatmen, known as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen served as henchmen of Dai-Shocker. They were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker as well as the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Membership Leader *Great Leader of Shocker General *Doktor G *Baron Fang *Archbishop Wing *Marshal Armor Guest Membership *Colonel Zol *Dr. Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *General Black Lower Leader *Professor Inugami *Ayanokoji / Primordial Tiger Soldier *Destron Combatmen *Destron Racer Hell Corps *Destron Ranger Corps *Destron Autobike Corps *Destron Combatwomen *Destron Scientists *Great Leader of Destron's Bodyguards Destron Inhumanoids Destron's Inhumnoids are sorted into different groups: The Mechanical Army, the Fang Tribe, the Wing Unit, and the Armored Division. Mechanical Army This is the Destron Group first used by the Great Leader and later led by Doktor G. Doktor G creates the monsters under his command using black magic and technological science: *Scissors Jaguar *Turtle Bazooka *Squid Fire *TV Fly *Machine Gun Snake *Hammer Jellyfish *Knife Armadillo *Chainsaw Lizard *Lens Ant *Razor Sea Star *Pickel Shark *Drill Mole *Magnet Boar *Toad Boiler *Burner Bat *Missile Gecko *Spray Mouse *Chain-Sickle Ladybug *Porcupinefish Apache *Guillotine Saurus *Syringe Spider *Speargun Sealion *Propeller Kabuto *Cockroach Spike *Mantis Boomerang *Heater Cicada *Quoit Kuwagata *Camera Mosquito Revive Shocker Kaijin Quoit Stag beetle was assisted by revived Shocker monsters. *Dokudahlian *Shiomaneking *Imoriges *Unidogma Fang Tribe This is the Destron group led by Baron Fang. Its members were cultists practing an evil magic called Doovoo (not to be confused with Voodoo magic): *Skull Warthog *Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus *Snow Wolf Wing Unit This is the Destron group led by Archbishop Wing. The Wing Unit is an ancient cult of vampires: *Flame Condor *Kodama Flying Squirrel *Murderous Dokugahra *Man-Eating Banana Plant Armored Division *Garumazillon *Katatsublar *Sickle-Neck Turtle *Rhinoceros Tank *Coelacanth Kid *Thorned Starfish *Chameleon *Vampire Chameleon Revived Destron Kaijin Marshal Armor used several reconstructed Kaijin to ambush V3 in the Destron headquarters. They were easily defeated, but V3 ran into a dangerous trap right afterwards. *Will-o'-the Wisp Walrus *Man-Eating Banana Plant *Zombie Bat Destron Kaijin (Kamen Rider V3 versus Destron Kaijin) *Cannon Buffalo *Revived Destron Kaijin **Guillotine Saurus **Poison Needle Spider **Magnet Wild Boar **Spray Mouse **Pickel Shark **Missile Gecko **Drill Mole **Chain-Sickle Ladybug **Burner Bat **Lens Ant **Toad Boiler Kamen Rider The First/The Next In the movie continuity of Kamen Rider The First, Destron is replaced by Shocker as the origin of V3. Scissors Jaguar and Electric-Saw Lizard are both reimagined as Shocker's agents and their names was renamed in English wordings Scissors Jaguar and Chainsaw Lizard for the movie in 2007, Kamen Rider The Next. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nazis Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains